


Zafrina's girl

by RoliviaisLOVE



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bella Swan, Bella Swan with a Backbone, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Irena is a mama, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaisLOVE/pseuds/RoliviaisLOVE
Summary: It starts as many do. Edward leaves taking his family with him. Bella was distraught though with the support of her father she decides enough is enough and it's time she took back her own life and fought for her own happiness. To do so she decides to get away for a while by joining a nature group in the Amazonian forest. It's a chance for her to clear her mind and refocus her goals. It's free from stress and most importantly far far away from the supernatural right?Wrong. No one ever told her of the Amazon's. A coven of three ancient, extremely powerful vampires that have lived in the forest for centuries and of course as is always her luck Bella seems to come face to face with brilliant red eyes in the dead of night.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Zafrina
Comments: 89
Kudos: 183





	1. Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a little idea I have, lemme know what you think. Do you all wanna see this continued? Your feed back would mean the world as this is a very rare pairing and I'm a little unsure about whether or not there will be an audience for it. Anyways I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> My love 
> 
> Nell xoxo

Traipsing through the Amazon had been a last minute decision for eighteen year old Isabella Swan. After three months of heartache and loneliness she had decided to get her life together. What better way than getting out of forks for a month while school was on break to clear her head and refocus her priorities. 

After the Cullens had left and Edward had abandoned her, she had been devastated. She had lost herself in her grief and pushed every one of her friends away. She sat alone at school, refusing to engage. Jacob had vowed he had enough of her moping and stopped coming around. Only her father had stuck by her throughout her intense depression and it was him that made her realise just how much she needed to give herself a shake and move on. 

The night he had come into her room sobbing and pleading had opened her eyes to just how much her suffering was hurting him. Her ever awkward but extremely loving father who she had never, until that day, seen she'd a single tear except from the day her mother had whisked 3 year old Isabella to Pheonix, leaving her father behind. The sight of him in such a state because of her had shook her and scared her a little and she had vowed there and then that she would get herself together and stop letting the absence of her ex boyfriend and his family destroy her. 

Though she hadn't been sure of exactly why she was so destroyed by their departure. She knew she didn't love Edward, sure she adored his family but they weren't even in her life for long and yes they were vampires and that fascinated her but it wasn't the end of the world. Her reaction had confused her but until she had seen her father break down she had been unable to shake herself out of the agony she felt at their absence. 

Charlie, her father had been elated when she came to him with the idea of traipsing the Amazon Forest and had arranged for her to join a group of nature volunteers that came here during the holiday to clear rubbish from the forest floor. She doesn't altogether fancy litter picking but doesn't mind the idea, it means she gets to go and do something positive for the world, having the chance to clear her mind and focus on positives so it's a win win for her. 

Now she's standing in the middle of their campsite, it's late evening and the light is starting to fade. Around her the warm glow of the campfire flickers, the flames dancing together as their food warms in pots held over the fire. 

This is her favourite part of this whole thing. The evening meal, where she gets to sit around with these strangers now acquaintances as they each talk amongst themselves, telling stories of their lives, singing songs and relaxing in the dying light. The atmosphere upbeat and warm as the fifteen or so campers basked in the freedom volunteering on this trip had brought them. Bella supposed that it was highly possible each of them were escaping or running from something when they made the decision to come here and that was okay. They didn't have to worry about judgement or expectations out here. It was just them, their fire, tents and the Amazon that surrounded them and that for her was peace. Peace she hadn't felt in a very long time. 

~~~~ 

Bella should have known not to get too comfortable with the peace she had found out here. Such is her life she should have known something would come around to upset that precariously sought peace. It just so happened that like before this interruption came in the form of the supernatural variety. 

'Shit' she thought as she found herself trapped in the gaze of bright red pools, unable to look away even as her heart rate increased at the shortening distance between where she lay in her sleeping bag and the unknown vampire that was slowly making their way towards her. 

No matter how hard her mind screamed at her to look away, to run or scream and get herself far from the human drinking vampire infront of her she found herself unable too. Her heart raging a war against her mind as it took in the beauty that was the unknown Vampire and she had no idea why her heart despite its ever increasing pace, beating rapidly, told her she knew this vampire. That she was safe with this vampire, that this beauty would not harm her. 

"Quiet" the single command was whispered in her ear as the vampire crouched, leaning over Isabella's body. Effectively pinning her to the ground with no hope of escaping and despite her brains protests she found herself complying, instinctually following the command even as the vampire scooped Bella up into her arms, sleeping bag still firmly around her and she remained quiet. The vampire carrying her bridal style out of the tent before taking off at an inhuman run into the surrounding forest. 

Bella had no choice but to hold on to the vampire as she was whisked away from the campsite out of fear of falling. Even though she knew rationally that the only way she would fall is if this unknown woman let her fall. She turned her face into the womans neck without thought in an attempt to shield herself from the slightly chilly night air that rushed her face as they sped through the forest. 

"Good girl" the vampire praised, purring in Bella's ear softly and the brunette had no idea why those words or the sound of the vampires voice caused shivers to roll down her back the way they did, though she supposed she would probably be dead soon enough so it didn't warrant much thought. There was no point dwelling on things as unimportant as shivers when she was about to be a human drinkers next meal she supposed. 

And as the vampire picked up speed Bella didn't register how relaxed her body was suddenly becoming as the vampires scent seeped its way into her lungs. Nor did she realise that she was slowly or rather quickly depending on who you looked at for the answer. Because Isabella would have told you they had been running forever before she eventually fell asleep though the vampire would have told you it only took less than five minutes and by the time she had made the ten minute run between the humans camp and her covens camp the human in her arms was deeply asleep. Lulled by her scent that had quite clearly wrapped the human in a sense of calm and safety. 

Isabella wouldn't realise till the next morning that upon their arrival at the unknown vampires camp she wasn't harmed and she wasn't placed down either. Instead the vampire settled down against a tree surrounded by her other coven members and simply held the human close as she slept peacefully. A gentle smile and adoration on the vampires face everytime she looked down at the human in her arms.


	2. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this. It is entirely much more humouress and light compared to a lot of my other fics and I'm finding myself enjoying writing this quite a bit. 
> 
> Nell xoxo

When Bella came too the next morning, it was too the feel of a light summer breeze blowing in her face, the sound of birds chirping excitedly and the growing warmth of the morning sun dancing gently on her cheek. She had no desire to move in the moment as she simply lay still amd enjoyed the calming atmosphere of the outdoors. The rarity of the sun because she knew fine well she wouldn't see the sun for months once she returned to Forks at the end of this trip. 

Though even in her relaxed state she could feel a nagging at the back of her mind as if she had missed thinking of something important. But she was far too comfortable right now to try and fight her sleep adled brain into a more alert state of mind so she simply snuggled further in to the soft pillow beneath her head. Breathing in deeply as the smell of pine, vanilla and earth assaulted her nose in a pleasant concoction that she would swear soothed her soul. 

A rather strange purring sound startled her slightly as it sounded directly into her ear and Isabella found her brain forced awake as she was assaulted by the vivid memory of last night. The strange red eyed beauty, being carried bridal style by her out of the tent and carted off into the forest, the knowledge that she couldn't escape the supernatural and was most likely the beauties next meal flashing through her mind as if to taunt her before she realised two things. 

One she was still alive - for now, so the dark haired beauty hadn't eaten her yet and two the soft pillow below her was infact the beauty, now that Isabella was more clear headed and in tune with the world around her she could feel the strong arms wrapped around her, one cradling her head gently as the other gripped round her waist. She could feel the vampires legs beneath her own, the subtle press of breasts against her side and the gentle nuzzling of the vampires nose that was burried in her hair at her temple. 

She automatically went to remove herself from the very vulnerable and strangely intimate position but couldn't get far as the purring stopped amd the vampires hold tightened. Bella snapped her eyes open only to be met by the same red eyes she had seen the night before, peering down at her with a tenderness she had never seen before. 

"Stay" the vampire said simply as she pulled Isabella in tighter as if it made all the sense in the world for a strange human drinker to want to hold an unknown eighteen year old in her arms while she sat on the forest floor in the middle of the bloody amazon rain forest. 

"Why?" She found herself voicing her question before she could filter herself and was confused to see the slight twinge of upset flash in the beauties red eyes before they gleamed with amusement. 

"You're mine, you will stay" the beauty replied as Isabella found her head moved back into the vampires neck and felt the beauty place her cheek down atop her head.   
"Do you make a habit of cuddling all your meals?" She found herself retorting without much thought, indignant at the whole situation because why would the vampire hold her so intimately before she fed? 

As soon as she said the words she found herself hiding her breathe, completely unsure how the vampire would react to her words. As the world blurred around her and she suddenly found herself straddling the vampires legs as she was moved to face the woman she found she was probably right to fear the reaction to her words. Afterall she was a human and she shouldn't know about vampires. The Cullens had made that clear. 

"What did you say?" The vampires words came out as a whisper but Isabella could hear the command in her words, it was clear to her that the vampire expected an answer. 

"I said, do you make a habit of cuddling all your meals?" The human laced her words with all the confidence she could muster, not wanting to let on just how much she was terrified of the vampire in that moment as dark eyes stared right into her own. 

"What do you know?" The vampire responded, her voice clipped and unemotional and Isabella couldn't suppress the eye roll in response, even when the vampire narrowed her eyes at her dismissive response, she couldn't say she regretted it. Over the months away from the Cullens she had realised just how much she had let the vampires control her actions and censor her words and even faced with certain death at the hands of a human drinker she refused to cow down to the woman. If she was going to die she would die defiant. 

"You're stubborn" the vampire retorted finally as she glared at her human. 

"And you're rude" Isabella responded factually. She was growing a tad impatient with the woman. 

"Now can you let me go now" she continued trying to push herself off the vampire, only to be held in place by the vampires hands at her hips. 

"No you're mine, what is your name?" 

This time Isabella found herself laughing, full on belly aching laughter as her brain replayed that sentence. How entirely strange, a rude vampire that has the decency to ask its next meals name. 

"Why so you can mark it on my grave stone?" She asked through her laughter though she found herself shutting up rather quickly when the vampire started growling and her chin was grasped by a strong delicate hand and turned to look the growling vampire in the eyes. 

"You are not dying! You are mine. Now what is your name?" The beauty growled and Isabella realised she really needed to stop calling this vampire 'beauty' even if it was just what she called her in her head. 

Huffing Isabella tried to tare her chin away from the woman she was being forced to straddle but like all things when it came to vampires the woman didn't buge in the slightest. "Fine, my name is Isabella Swan" she crossed her arms making it perfectly clear to this gorgeous stranger that she was really not happy in the slightest with this situation. 

"Isabella! Good girl" the vampire exclaimed, her eyes alight, back to the soft tenderness they had been when Isabella first opened her eyes that morning. Again Bella found herself unable to suppress the shiver that those words sent down her spine. Dang attractive vampire. 

Isabella glared at her when the vampire smirked, her eyes darkening a little, clearly seeing and sensing her reaction. 

"I am Zafrina, now tell me what you know" the beauty, Zafrina as she now knew asked her, her words much gentler than they had been previously. Though despite the gentle tone, the soft tender eyes and the fact that Isabella felt strangely safe with this vampire she wasn't all too keen on revealing what she knew. Not because it would bring any harm to her but because it might just bring some sort of harm to the Cullens. 

She knew perfectly well that the Cullens had broken at least three of the vampire worlds most important laws in her presence. Firstly they had revealed the existence of vampires to a human. Secondly Edward had claimed her as his mate when they all knew she wasn't. He wouldn't have been able to leave her if he was her mate. Thirdly they had then left her, alive and unchanged when they abandoned her. According to the books she had read from Carlisle's study those were laws that could result in death to whomever broke them at the hands of the Volturi, the vampire leaders. 

So instead of an answer Isabella allowed the vampire to see her hesitance and shook her head in response, praying silently that the vampire would leave the subject be for now. 

"Zafrina, your human needs to eat" came a voice from behind Isabella and she found herself tensing slightly. Not at all sure she was comfortable with unknown vampires at her back though she was glad of the distraction. The newcomers taking Zafrina's attention from the previous subject. 

Zafrina moved Isabella around again so her back was resting against her chest and her arms wrapped round Isabella's waist. Giving her a perfect view of the unknown vampire or vampires because Isabella could see that there were infact two and not just one. Both were also dark haired. The smaller one had curly brown hair that hung in wild locks down to her shoulders and was the smallest of the two. Isavella would even go as far as saying that she was around the same height as her. The second vampire had straight brown hair that hung past her shoulders to the middle of her back and looked to be at least five foot eleven compared to Isabella's five foot four and although she could see that they were both beautiful she couldn't help thinking that Zafrina was even more so. Far more gorgeous than anyone had the right to be with her long black hair amd mesmerising eyes. Although all three looked like warriors, dangerous beauties, Zafrina had an I'm a badass that eats men for breakfast type beauty that was entirely her own. It made her look fierce, strong, deadly and completely and overwhelmingly gorgeous all at once. Though she supposed she really needed to get a grip on just how much her brain seemed to be content at fixating on the dark haired vampire that still held her as if she was intent on never letting Isabella leave her arms. 

"Yes, Isabella this is Senna and Kachiri, my sisters" Zafrina said as she broke Isabella out of her inner musings, gesturing towards the two Vampires infront of her both of who gave her a little wave as their names were said. Kachiri was the vampire around her own height and Senna was the taller one. She mentally filled that away in her brain. If these vampires weren't going to kill her as Zafrina had insisted then she supposed it was only polite to take note of who they were. 

"It is nice to meet you Isabella" Senna said as she approached slowly, holding out a large leaf containing what looked to be a portion of cooked meats. Isabella took it gratefully, only realising now just how hungry she was. 

"Thank you" she murmured as she took it, offering her a grateful smile and she couldn't help but feel herself relaxing a little more as the vampire gave her a warm smile before she sat down infront of Isabella and Zafrina. Kachiri coming to join them as she sat at Senna's side, tucking herself under the taller Vampires arm. 

Isabella took the opportunity while the vampires began to talk as she ate to examine her surroundings and couldn't help but marvel at what she could see. They were sat in a large circular clearing. Tall trees surrounding them as if it acted as walls to a house. In the center was a firepit that still smoked as the previously lit fire began to die. There were make shift clothes lines with various articles of clothing. All made from what she assumed to be some sort of animal hide. At the far side was a man-made shelter. Large enough to fit at least ten individuals inside and she could vaguely make out what looked like a large makeshift bed inside. Sunlight was streaming into the clearing, making everything look rather enchanting in the morning light. 

Without much thought Isabella settled herself further into the vampire behind her, getting comfortable as she found herself fully relaxing, enjoying the strange meat and the gentle atmosphere around her. 

Isabella found herself far too content to bother much when she saw the knowing smirks aimed at her from Senna and Kachiri nor was she able to see the soft smile that graced Zafrina's face behind her, she was just content in the moment to enjoy her food and the knowledge that maybe, just maybe she would survive this. Because after all if they were feeding her it could mean that they really didn't plan on having her for dinner. She hoped anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... this chapter amused me. I'm having a lot of fun writing a Bella that isn't devastated nor traumatised. Sarcastic, stubborn Isabella is a gal I'm digging right now and we all know Zafrina HAS to be just as stubborn if not more than Bella because ya know she's ancient and wayyy to used to getting her own way as a coven leader. 
> 
> Lemme know what yall think. Your feedback is my oxygen 😀 
> 
> Alsoooo quick thought I'm highly aware that there is like the whole of 2 fics with this pairing. Its rare but what other pairings are you all missing? Is there other rare pairings you want me to explore? Esme/bella bella/the Denali's bella/the Volturi are all rare pairings I have been exploring and will continue to explore. 
> 
> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. 
> 
> My love 
> 
> Nell xoxo


	3. Mate

Once Isabella had finished eating she placed the leaf down to the side and attempted to shuffle forward again to get out of Zafrina's arms. Yet again however she found herself unable to move as the vampire tightened her arms around Isabella's waist, effectively restraining the human girl. 

"Mine, you will stay" Zafrina said again, her voice gentle but authoritive as if she were reprimanding a child. 

"Yes yes so you've bloody said, I am yours apparently but it doesn't change the fact that I need to stand up or I'll lose the feeling in my legs. Now let me go" the human demanded, finally having enough of always being held, she wasn't a touchy person, usually she hated being held like she currently was being and the fact that she was actually enjoying having Zafrina's arms around her was only irritating her because she didn't know this woman. She didnt even like her father holding her for goodness sakes, so why did she like it when this red eyed vampire did it? 

"No you won't, you are perfectly fine staying where you are" Zafrina said, not moving a muscle to release her girl, nuzzling her nose against the human girls hair, taking in her scent. The human may not understand just what she was to Zafrina but that didn't mean the vampire wasn't going to keep her as close as possible whenever she could. 

"Why won't you let me sit or stand by myself? I'm perfectly capable of doing so and I hate being touched, especially by strangers" Isabella said, deciding to be more direct in voicing her displeasure, hoping that providing an explination for her need to move would appeal to the vampires common sense. 

"I like holding you" the vampire replied and it was then that Isabella noticed that the two vampires infront of her were having a difficult time in trying not to laugh at them. She glared at them in annoyance and accusation, perturbed that they were laughing at her instead of helping. Inwardly she smirked when her glare had the desired effect and both vampires infront of her schooled their features into more sympathetic ones than their previous amusement allowed. 

"Zafrina, you cannot hold her in your arms all the time, you are only upsetting her" Senna said as she addressed her sister, knowing that the older vampire wouldn't like the fact that she was upsetting her mate. 

"Fine, but you cannot escape, you will stay where I can see you" Zafrina huffed before releasing her grip on the girl, allowing her to stand. 

"As if I have any hope of out running you" Isabella muttered, rolling her eyes as she stood, crossing her arms infront of her chest protectively in a gesture that she hoped showed her indifference and not the vulnerability she currently felt as she took in the position she was in for the first time. 

She was alone, in the middle of the Amazon forest with only three red eyed, human drinking vampires for company. One of which has some unknown attachment to her and for some reason she also is drawn to this vampire. For a girl that vowed herself off the supernatural she sure did seem to end up in their company far more than she should be. 

"Isabella, what do you know?" The question surprisingly didn't come from Zafrina as it had previously, Instead it came from Kachiri as the brunette vampire suddenly appeared right infront of the human with a concerned look marring her features. 

Isabella shook her head, not wanting to lie to the vampires but not wanting to have a truthful discussion either about her knowledge of vampires nor how she came to know. The human tried to keep her facial features neutral and not let any hint of the pain she felt when thinking of them cross her face. However she knew by the worry that settled in Kachiri's eyes and the way the ancient reached out to cup her face that she had failed miserably in her task to do so. 

"Isabella we need to know what exactly you know" Zafrina said, joining Kachiri in standing infront of the human girl, authority ringing through her voice and Isabella could tell then and there that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. She sighed softly. Covering her face with her hands as she pulled away from Kachiri and turned to face away from the three vampires, trying to gether her thoughts and her resolve to get through this without allowing herself to succumb to the familiar devastation she always felt when she allowed herself to think to deeply about the Cullens. She didn't know these women or their intentions and therefore really did not want them to see her fall apart. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Isabella set her shoulders and squared them as she set her jaw, burying the emotions down as deeply as she could. 

"Do not ask me to tell you how I know or who I know because I cannot face that right now. I do know you are vampires, I've known for months about the existence of vampires" her words were whispered but lacked any real emotion and the vampires around her could see the way her body was coiled tightly, as if straining to keep the human together. It was clear to them that whatever had led to the human gaining knowledge on vampires had been an extremely traumatising event for the girl. Her hidden pain was palpable to all three woman and they knew that they should not push for more information. 

"Okay Isabella, we won't push" Zafrina murmured as she pulled her mate into a gentle hug, sensing her distress and needing to comfort her. 

"Now that you know what I know can you tell me what you mean by I am yours?" Isabella's words were a whisper as she allowed the vampire to hold her, surrendering temporarily to the comfort the older woman provided. If she were honest with herself, Zafrina's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and the soothing scent of the woman who held her so tenderly were the only things keeping the memories at bay in that moment. She had no doubt that if the woman hadn't been holding her she would be unable to suppress the heartache that constantly threatened to rupture the painstakingly won notion of control and healing she had perfected over the months. 

"My mate, you are my mate Isabella" Zafrina murmured, tightening her arms when she felt Isabella tense and her heart rate pick up. She hadn't expected to hear those words, hadn't expected to have an unknown vampire kidnap her in the middle of the night because she was her mate. She didnt think she had a mate. Hell she didnt even know if she had wanted a mate. Yet she knew even now she wouldn't ever be able to reject the woman, analysing the way she had felt earlier in the womans arms and how safe, protected and entirely comforted she felt now in the womans arms she knew it was the mating bond. 

She had been feeling it all along. From the moment she had locked eyes with the woman back in her tent. It explained her inability to run, her cooperation when she was told to stay quiet. Falling asleep and even feeling secure and safe with an unknown human drinker so close to her despite knowing the woman could kill her at any second with little effort. 

She was this vampires mate, she knew it was true and was almost relieved at the news, it explained the vampires adamant proclaiming that she was hers and wouldn't be killed. She realised the vampire couldn't kill her, the mating bond wouldn't allow it, if it worked how Carlisle's books said it did then the moment the vampire had scented her the older woman would have done anything to get to her and protect her from any and all dangers. A mate bond being the most sacred and coveted thing in the vampire world. It also proved HE had lied, she wasn't his mate, she knew that but now there was proof and that made her feel a little better. 

Though the news also brought great sorrow to her heart. She was mated to an ancient godess, a woman who already seemed a little more than intent to keep her as close as possible and it probably meant she wouldn't get to see her father again, she wouldn't get to graduate nor say goodbye to her mother. The thought of never seeing Charlie again, of him believing she had died in the rainforest hurt to even think about. It would devastate him and the lack of answers as to what exactly happened to her would offer him no comfort or closure. 

"You aren't going to let me leave the forest are you?" She questioned quietly, her voice filled with emotion as she brought her hands up to clutch at Zafrina's shoulders. 

"Do you want to leave?" Zafrina's voice had become softer, free from the previous commanding tone, as she gently stroked her hand through Isabella's hair, still holding the human close by the waist with her other arm. 

"I don't want to leave you" Isabella surprised herself, as well as the three vampires present with the truth of those words. She did genuinely mean them, she didn't want to leave her mate behind, now that she had found her it was clear that she was always destined to become a vampire, she wanted to become a vampire but she still couldn't stomach the thought of leaving Charlie forever, so abruptly. 

"But I am also not willing to leave my father without any closure. I want to see him one last time, I want to graduate high school. I want to say goodbye to my human life on my own terms" she replied, pulling away from the vampire slightly to look up at her. 

Zafrina could see the conviction in her little mates eyes, she could see her pain, her longing, her love for her father and couldnt find it within herself to deny her of her wish. 

"Then we will leave with you, we will return to your home and you can finish your high school. Then we will help you give your father his closure before returning here where I will change you. But I must change you as soon as we are back. The laws of the Volturi are clear Isabella, a human that knows of our existence must be changed or killed and I will not risk your life by keeping you human any longer than necessary. Do you understand?" The ancient replied, firming her tone when she spoke of the vampire rulers. Willing Isabella to understand that her being turned was not up for negotiation, she would not lose her mate. Couldn't even thatom letting the girl remain human. Even now she was fighting the urge to claim and turn her, wanting to ensure her mate was not in any unnecessary risk, being human made her vulnerable, turning her would give the vampire peace of mind that her mate wasn't as fragile but she could and would hold off until her girl had graduated. For Isabella's sake.


End file.
